The State Of Dreaming
by loosingdreams
Summary: It must be nice, to be free and able to live your life. It must be nice, to be treated like you're worth something. Maybe that will happen, someday. But for now, it's just a dream.
1. The State Of Dreaming

One of the interesting things about my school are the people. High school turns out differently than people assume it will. We all think that it'll end up like the movies. The guy gets the girl, the outcast defeats the bully. Same generic plotline with the same generic actors. Honestly, those movies are almost interchangeable.

I will admit though, I love those sappy movies.

High school isn't actually like that. It's just stressing over your grades and memorizing your lines and trying not to fail a class because god knows your mother would kill you. Hopefully, my grades will turn out okay enough for me to be accepted to some college.

Alphys, my best friend, now, there's a genius. Everything just comes so naturally to her. She has an affinity for science. I sometimes don't understand why we're friends. She's so impressive and is so intelligent. The only classes I'm good in are English and French, and no one cares about those.

You can't do anything with an English major.

Sometimes I think I should just suck it up and accept that I'm a failure. My dreams are too big to be achievable, especially in this body. I'd like to leave here someday. Go to New York or Los Angeles or another big city. Make it on TV. Mettaton Blook. A household name. Everywhere I would go, people would notice me, worship the ground I walked on, obey my every command. I'd be famous.

I'm trapped. Literally and metaphorically. I'm trapped in my skin, my mind, my lungs, my heart. But I'm also trapped in this house. This room, these walls, this family. I go through the same routine every day. I wake up, get dressed, go to school, go to rehearsal, and go back home. I'm never let out. I continuously go through the same routine, hoping for some sort of change. It must be nice, to be free and able to live your life.

I am dreaming.

* * *

My brother's an underachiever. He never accomplished much in school, and our parents were fine with him bringing home C's and B's. After skipping a grade, being ahead, and taking all Honors and AP classes, my parents were disgusted with my first B. Don't get me wrong, my brother is amazingly smart. He's going to become a famous scientist and find the cure for cancer or something. He's so cool. I wish I was that good at something like him.

People at school tend to treat me like I don't understand anything. They treat me like I'm dumb. Sans likes to describe me as ridiculously naïve. He tells me that I'm too kind. That I help people who don't deserve to be helped. I don't understand that. Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance? A bit of kindness?

My policy has always been to help first and ask questions later. Maybe it makes me a bit vulnerable at times, but so what? If I help someone out in a time of need, it's worth it. It's a good deed. If anything, it gives me a bit of self-worth.

I've been told that because I'm so oblivious, I tend to ignore how others feel. It's not that I don't care. I care! I care more than I should. But I normally just don't notice. How are you supposed to understand someone's problems if you don't notice they exist?

People at school treat me like I don't know how to tie my shoes on my own. My friend, Undyne, does it too sometimes. She refuses to let me train with her for eventually becoming a police officer. I know she thinks I don't have the guts. But, my dreams aren't that far away. I can achieve them! With persistence! But what place is there in the world for an oblivious police officer?

I'm not dumb. I wish people stopped treating me like I was. I continue and continue to achieve. Highest test scores at my high school? Check. Skipped a grade? Yes, I did that. But people assume that because I'm slightly oblivious or naïve, I must be a complete idiot. Yes, poor, innocent Papyrus. He always needs someone to baby him, to hold his hand. It must be nice, to be treated like you're worth something.

I am dreaming.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that! Please review. I'll probably update during the weekend at some point every week, but I'm a busy person, so don't hold me to that. Anyway, have fun with your feelings!**


	2. Semi-Automatic-Alphabet Boy

**Mettaton: Semi-Automatic by Twenty One Pilots**

 **Papyrus: Alphabet Boy by Melanie Martinez**

* * *

 _"And I just can't hide/I kinda like it/When I make you cry/Cause I'm twisted up, I'm twisted up, inside."_

The first day of freshman year of high school for most people is horrendous. You always get lost, or do something embarrassing, and isolate yourself for the rest of the year.

Well, that's how it is in the movie. For me, it was nothing like that.

There's this kid who follows me around. He practically worships me. I frighten him, so he decided that it would be in his best interest to do as I said. It gives me some sort of sick pleasure from that. That I scare him so much. He always looks like he's about to pass out from fear. I have a feeling he doesn't know how to fend for himself at all. The others would treat him worse than I do, and both of us know that. Aren't I so kind?

On the first day of high school, he decided that to impress these two senior girls, he was going to sneak burgers out of the school's cafeteria. The lunch lady caught him stuffing burgers into his pants, earning him the nickname "Burgerpants." Burgerpants hates it when I call him that, so, of course, I call him that all the time.

Now, three years later, people still haven't stopped calling him that. Our English teacher actually called him that on Tuesday.

On Tuesday, I strolled into class about five minutes early. I'm actually pretty decent at English. It also helps that my English teacher loves me. Our class is good. It's somewhat small, and my friend Alphys is in it with me. Not to mention that this really attractive guy is also in it with me.

We were talking about _As You Like It,_ which is one of the best Shakespeare plays ever written. Of course, she decided we needed to act the play out. She let those who wanted to pick their roles, and everyone else would be assigned one. I'll be playing Rosalind and I convinced Alphys to be Celia.

The really attractive guy said he'd be Orlando, which is amazing for me.

But, Burgerpants let her assign him a character. The teacher announced, "Burgerpants, you'll be playing Touchstone." She didn't seem to notice her small slip up.

Which made it so much better for me.

* * *

 _"I know my ABC's/Yet you keep teaching me/I say, 'Fuck your degree.'/ Alphabet Boy"_

The first day of high school for most people is wonderful. But, for me, it was nothing like that.

Sans, my older brother, ignored me the entire day, I tripped over three people's backpacks, and managed to walk into the wrong classroom two times.

Now, three years later, everything has gotten better. People still treat me like I'm ignorant, though.

Tuesday, in English class, one of the other students was adamant that I was not able to read for the part of Orlando in _As You Like It_. He insisted that I would not be able to understand it.

I love Shakespeare. I read every one of his works I could get my hands on. _Julius Caesar, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Taming Of The Shrew, Hamlet, Macbeth, Othello,_ you name it, I've read it.

I am perfectly capable of understanding and comprehending _As You Like It_ , thank you very much.

But the other student kept on telling me that I had no clue what I was doing, and that I shouldn't even be in this class. I was close to snapping at him.

I mean, I would have been okay with many roles in the play. Touchstone, Jaques, anyone. But this really attractive guy was Rosalind, and I wanted a chance to talk to him more.

He seemed interesting.

This same student was in most of my other classes, and kept insisting I belonged in a lower level. That I wasn't competent enough. That I really was not smart.

I know how to handle myself in these classes. I know how to read, and write, and add, and subtract. He wasn't telling me anything new.

I don't need a babysitter, teaching me right from wrong. I wish he'd just back off.


	3. Am I Pretty?-CrazyGenius

**Mettaton: Am I Pretty? by The Maine**

 **Papyrus: Crazy=Genius by Panic! At The Disco**

* * *

 _Am I Pretty?/ Do people like me yet?/ Is there a party?/ Am I invited?_

Besides acting, there isn't really much I do around school. I hang out with Shyren and Aaron, smoke behind the bleachers, and talk shit. There isn't much people expect of me, and I'm perfectly fine with that.

One thing that is expected of me is that I show up everyone.

Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm very popular, of course. But people tend to think I'm, well, a bit of a bitch. Not that I mind that. Being a bit of a bitch comes with its perks. But there aren't many people that genuinely like me.

So I'm not surprised when I'm not invited to Temmie's Halloween party.

She's always been a bit innocent, naive, and not to mention prissy. She acts so self-entitled, it's a wonder she has any friends.

You know what I'll do to her horrible little party?

I'll crash it. And make it ten times better.

 _If crazy equals genius/Then I'm a fucking arsonist/I'm a rocket scientist._

Sans has been acting weird lately.

He always acts weird, but this time, he's stranger than normal.

He's always sneaking around with Dad. I have no clue what they are doing, but it seems important. Sans barely has time for me anymore.

I was invited to that girl's Halloween party. I think her name is Tammie? It seems like it will be fun. And who knows, maybe I'll make a friend or two.

Besides, Sans won't notice I'm gone.

I doubt he'll care anyway.


End file.
